


Everything.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Don't read, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, HP: EWE, M/M, author was drunk, it's bad writing, omg so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: I wrote this absolutely drunk and didn't even remember writing it the next day. It's awful. But words are words.





	Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this absolutely drunk and didn't even remember writing it the next day. It's awful. But words are words.

Harry took in a deep breath, trying not to remember how easy life is when he's drinking wine alone at home. Because, really, wine for one is so much better than wine for two. 

When he's alone, he doesn't have to worry about what others might think. He doesn't have to worry about how others might judge him. He's in his own space, and in that moment, everything is beautiful. 

And then, Draco walks into the room. And this is his life. Draco, his lover, and at times, his best friend (no he won't discuss the times when he's Harry's worse enemy).

It's everything Draco gets, and it's everything Harry loves. He loves Draco and calls him sweet and special and sensual; and Draco would rather Harry call him mean, and impatient, and demanding. He is all of those things, still, he's everything. Everything perfect for Harry. 

Everything Harry could have ever dreamed of. 

Draco is perfection personified. 

Okay, well not really, because Draco is definitely a drama queen; he's demanding and mean, and downright uncompromisable. But, for Harry, he's perfect. Harry knows how to deal with uncompromising people. 

He might just be an expert in dealing with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
